Samira's bookshop and cafe
by ravenwormwood26
Summary: this is a story about a hard working girl named Samira and her best friend Joey Wheeler as they try to start their relationship while a businessman tries to use an alias to steal her away, will they succeed and become a perfect couple read to find out


Samira's Bookshop and Café

By Raven Wormwood

In Houston, TX there lived a hard working girl named Samira, she owned a bookshop and café that she loved dearly, upon opening the doors for another busy day Samira opened her office door to check any new shipments and events, she saw that a new shipment of the latest mystery book "_The adventures of Arsene Lupin"_ had come in and she needed her manager Craig to unload them, as for events she tensed Seto Kaiba one of Houston's most powerful businessmen was going to visit, as Joey Wheeler her café manager came in he noticed that she looked as if she seen a ghost, he very gently tapped her shoulder as she jumped and almost fell, "Hang on Samira I got ya." He told her gently, Samira blushed a little as Joey caught her, he smiled at her and set her down, "Sorry Joey I just saw today's events on our calendar and Seto Kaiba is supposed to be coming, there's no telling what he's going to say about the shop or me." Samira said sadly, she tried to shake off the unnecessary feelings but it was a little difficult, Joey lifted her chin and made her look at him, "Look Samira we all know what a jackass Kaiba can be but you can't let anything he says stop you from being who you are which is beautiful, hardworking, smart, creative, and very determined girl so please don't forget that okay." He told her, Samira nodded and blushed again, Joey kissed her forehead and went to open the café for the day and tell his employees the menu for today, meanwhile Samira got ready the shop ready by checking on Craig, he was putting together a banner with some posters from the duel monster tournaments Seto Kaiba put together and participated in hoping to impress him, "Great work Craig the banner looks terrific, did the books get on display yet?" She said. Craig nodded showing her the display, Samira felt a little better, she went back to her office to change into her best blouse, styled her hair and put on her perfume a little bit, soon a limo pulled up, Samira gasped as she saw who was getting out, "I hope I can do this." She thought, Joey put his arm around her for encouragement.

As Kaiba got out of his limo with his younger brother Mokuba, the expression on his face was stoic and cold, his brother however grew excited about visiting, as he opened the door he looked in awe as posters from different books were displayed along with some antique clocks and pictures hung on the walls, "Welcome to my bookshop and café my name is Samira the owner, allow me to introduce my faithful employees and managers of the shop and café we all worked very diligently to get everything ready for your visit, please feel free to look around we have a wide variety of business journals and almanacs which might peek your interest." Samira said very politely while trying to hide her apprehension, Kaiba just nodded as if to say _"We'll see about that."_ Her employees all glanced at Seto Kaiba and how his demeanor seemed to make everyone feel nervous, Mokuba was having a good time looking at all the books on display in the different sections when he came across the mystery section he saw the latest mystery solving series and grabbed two copies one for him one for his brother, Seto seemed to look around the bookshop looking at the banner with some of his successions on them, he smirked in appreciation, he did find a book about different legends of warriors like in duel monsters and he seemed to enjoy it, as he saw his brother coming it seemed that he needed to have a chat with the owner after a good lunch, Joey smiled politely as he showed them to a table in the café, "Welcome to the café Kaiba brothers today's menu is tomato basil bisque with a grilled cheese sandwich or toast, for dessert a chocolate pudding with water for our second option if you don't like the first is a great arugula salad with Argentinean empanadas with lemonade. One of my servers will come around and get your order momentarily." He told them, Seto nodded and pondered the menu, he chose the second option as his brother chose the first option, the server named Anthony wrote down their orders, the food was prepared perfectly and the smell was delicious, as it was served promptly both Kaiba brothers were impressed with the café, Mokuba loved his books but worried what his brother would say to Samira, as she made her rounds she took a deep breath and asked the Kaiba brothers how their visit was going, Seto told Mokuba to purchase his books while they talked, "Ms. Miller I have to say I am impressed with the café of your establishment however your bookshop is an embarrassment and you need to shut it down immediately you don't know how to run it to save your life." He told her bluntly, Samira gasped as she felt her heart drop.

Upon hearing Seto Kaiba's impression of the bookshop, Joey's eyes grew red like his favorite duel monsters card the Red Eyes Black Dragon, he seethed with anger as he made his way to the table, "With all due respect Mr. Kaiba you don't have the right to tell some as beautiful, hardworking, creative, and intelligent girl like Samira to shut down her bookshop! I've known her for years and I can say without a doubt she has every right to own her bookshop with her master's in business degree that she received two years ago and her father's advice as well. So I suggest you apologize to her right now!" He told him sternly, Samira just looked down in shame and humiliation not acknowledging what Joey said, Mokuba came back from purchasing his books to see what happened, needless to see the look on his face was shock, "Big brother I can't believe you can be so cruel to Samira, Joey is right you need to apologize or else!" He told his brother, Seto looked at his little brother in shock as he raised his voice to him, although he really needed scold him for raising his voice to him however he did have to think about what he said to the business owner, his demeanor was more aggressive than normal and he didn't know anything about this small business owner to make such a horrible comment about how she ran her bookshop, he pondered and glanced at the poor girl, he took a deep breath finally said, "You two are right I was being way out of line, it occurred to me this is a fairly new small business here in the Rice Village area and I have no right to saw such things about you Samira please accept my humblest apologies." Joey resisted the roll of his eyes as he heard his apology, Samira nodded but quietly whispered, "I cannot accept this apology just yet." As she got up to go to her office, Joey grew concerned as the Kaiba brothers got some food to go for dinner and left he went to her office to check on her, as he stopped in front of her door he heard quiet sobs and opened it gently, he put a hand on her shoulder and rubbed it gently, "I'm so sorry about today Samira I didn't know he'd say something so harsh." He said quietly, Samira just got up from her chair and hugged Joey tightly, he held her close and rubbed her back gently, "He made me feel really stupid Joey, I mean without you or my father helping me get my master's in business while at College I wouldn't have gotten the money for this place, I don't want to shut this place down it's the first business I ever owned and I want to do everything right." She told him through her tears, Joey really was mad at Kaiba now and hoped he really did mean what he said, "Look I'm going to suggest we go over to his manor and talk about this calmly I'll be right there with you." He suggested, Samira thought about it and dried her tears, she agreed as they closed up the shop for the night.

As they drove to the Kaiba manor, Joey called ahead telling them they would be coming for a chat with Seto Kaiba, as they pulled up and got through the gate he held her hand as they got out of his car, Joey rang the doorbell politely, Roland the head butler answered it as he showed them to the living room, Seto came down the stairs in his trademark black suit, "I'm surprised that you two came here after what happened earlier but I am pleased Mr. Wheeler suggested a mediation between the three of us, let's talk." He told them, Samira grew a little anxious but took a deep breath and showed him the photo album of her accomplishments, "I worked hard for everything thanks to Joey and my family, I went to college and got my master's in business then worked for a bookstore for a year never spending my paychecks just saving up, thanks to some financial advice from my dad he helped me find this place and my bookshop was born, it took some repairs and fixing up but I did it, I wanted to tell you this because I know how to run my business and hearing comments like that are difficult to deal with." She told him maturely, Joey agreed and hoped Kaiba would keep everything professional although he sensed he had a crush on Samira as well, "Well Mr. Wheeler and Ms. Miller I think everything should be alright from now on, thank you for coming by to talk about what happened I assure you it won't happen again." He told them, As Samira and Joey left the Kaiba manor something didn't feel right, Joey took his boss back to the bookshop so she could close up properly while he went to clean up the café, it was too quiet as the love birds were trying to enjoy themselves, a mysterious laugh seemed to echo throughout the bookshop, Samira jumped out of her seat as she saw a shadowed figure and screamed, Joey heard her scream and went to her office, "Who are you?" She asked the figure, he just walked through her office window and walked closer to her, Samira tensed up as he looked into her eyes, "I was right you are more beautiful in person." He said, Samira gasped and tried to get away from him, Joey saw the office door open and saw someone trying to get his secret love, "Hey jerk back away from her!" He shouted, the figure revealed to be Arsene Lupin just chuckled evilly as he knocked Joey into a wall, Samira ran to his side but Lupin grabbed her wrist as he was kidnapping her, "Let me go!" She yelled as she tried to fight him off, Lupin used his cane to knock her out as Joey tried to wake up and see Samira being kidnapped, getting back up he tried to get her back, "Samira don't worry I will get you back! That's a promise." He promised, seeing nothing was too damaged he tried to find out who was Lupin.

Meanwhile, Samira woke up in a different dress as she looked at a mirror, "What am I wearing?" She asked. Footsteps echoed to her room as she heard the door open, "You look beautiful in your gown my bride." Lupin said, Samira looked in fright and was confused, Lupin revealed to be Seto, her eyes widened and she asked, "Seto why are you doing this?" She asked, Seto lifted her chin to make her look at him, "I did this to show you I love you Samira you should be with me I know that mutt is in love with you and he's not right for you." He told her, looking away from her captor she thought about Joey, she put her hand on her heart hoping he would save her, "You're wrong about Joey Seto he's brave, strong, funny, caring, warm, handsome, and he's everything to me, I love him!" She told him not caring she spilled her secret, Seto chuckled as he heard how much she loved the mutt, and he decided to tie her up and gagged her as bait for Joey, as he was recovering from his injury at the bookshop with Yugi to keep him company the phone rang, Yugi answered it and saw that the call was for Joey, "Joey it's for you it's someone named Lupin." He told his friend, Joey answered the call and grew mad, "Listen I don't care who you are no one threatens my girl! I'll be right over!" He replied after hanging up the phone, Yugi looked at his best friend and realized he loved Samira, "Joey be careful." He said as he saw him walk out the door, Samira muffled grunted as she tried to get free from her ropes, in her mind she'd hoped Joey would be careful there was no telling what would happen with Seto or what he was planning, as Joey got to where his secret love was being held, he looked around saw some booby traps, he dodged them and saw the door where Samira was held, he slowly opened it and looked for his rival, Samira saw him and muffled him to look out, he got knocked down to the ground as someone grabbed his arms forcing them behind him, "Hey! Let me go ya jerk!" He shouted angrily, Lupin chuckled evilly as he walked into the room, "Very clever Wheeler I never thought you would risk your life just save your precious love, then again you are just a mutt so why would it matter." He said, Joey growled as he tried to get free but his hands were tied behind him, as for Samira he took off her gag as she saw Joey, "Joey!" She cried out, looking at his wounds she started to cry a little, "That's enough Seto let us go, can't you see what you are doing? It's over I won't tell the police or anything but you have to let us go please?" She told Seto, Seto stopped as he looked at what he did, Joey was unconscious on the floor and realized that he felt guilty for everything, he untied Joey and Samira as he called for an ambulance for Joey, he told the police what happened as per request that charges wouldn't be pressed against him.

At the hospital, Joey's condition was critical for now but in time he was in a medically induced coma to help him heal, Samira held his hand every day after work and closed the café until he was well again, finally one day as she held his hand she saw that he was waking up and looked at her, "Samira." He said hoarsely, as if on cue she got him a glass of water and made him drink it slowly, after feeling the tingle of the cold water in his throat Joey took his hand and rubbed Samira's cheek gently, "Samira I thought I was going to lose you, I never had the chance to tell you how much I love you." He told her, Samira chuckled as she kissed his lips slowly, as they kissed Joey now realized she loved him too, "I thought I lost you too Joey, I love you so much I never want to be anyone's girlfriend except yours." She told him, after coming home from the hospital everyone in the café including their friends put a little party together, Mokuba was keeping watch and saw them coming, "There here everyone hide!" He said, everyone hid as the new couple opened the door and saw that the lights to the café were off, as Joey turned them on everyone shouted, "Surprise!" as they cheered and applauded, needless to say they were surprised but happy to celebrate a happy occasion, after a while Joey formally asked Samira to officially be his girlfriend and put a ring on her finger, Samira and Joey ended up owning the bookshop and café together as they were getting ready to become engaged in the following months, soon they wedded in a beautiful wedding ceremony that took place in the chapel down the street from their little shop. As Joey looked at his beautiful wife working in the children's section reading a story to the kids he smiled and thought, _"I have the most beautiful wife in the whole world after everything we went through nothing makes me feel better than the day I met her and asked her to be mine."_ Samira thought the same thing as they kissed under a beautiful sunset at the end of a hard working day knowing there was no place they'd rather be.

The End


End file.
